Talks
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Talks can be inspiring or helpful. Suggestive language.


**Talks**

Dan Lannister was sitting in his kitchen slurping a coffee. Sansa and he got real naughty the night before. Dan was exhausted though Sansa was creative with their sex lives.

Dan was about to finish his coffee when his phone rung. It was Lancel his cousion. Dan answered cooly.

''Don't tell me you and Sansa are still going at it.'' Lancel asked his cousion.

''I have no more energy pal. Sansa drained me last night.'' Dan replied the tent in his boxers being a lie.

''Anyway not long till the baby now. Also can't believe it's been nearly nine months since you got married.'' Dan also said to his cousion. Both he and Sansa were delighted for them.

Sansa was up in the bathroom. She was debating on a bath or shower. Sansa then went to throw a bathrobe on to see Dan.

''Dan I was hoping to ask you to help build the cot for the baby. Also help paint the nursery today. About 11 o clock. Marina want's to go shopping and this gives me the day to do the jobs.'' Lancel asked his cousion.

''Yeah sure. Sansa wants too go shopping to so it works out well.'' Dan said back to his cousion. Marina heard the chat in the background. She was glad to have someone too go with.

Sansa walked into the kitchen and saw her boyfriend's cock was still hard. She wanted to sneak him before going out. Dan hung up the phone when Sansa jumped out. She tossed the robe off.

''Oh your friend wants to play.'' Sansa said holding Dan's dick in her hands. He looked at her.

''After last night I'm amazed you want more.'' Dan told her lovingly and sarcasticly. Dan had to back away from Sansa. He then told her he was popping out to help his cousion. Sansa said she could go shopping at the mall not far from Lancel's home. Dan offered to drive her there. But Sansa said she would drive them. She could come back for Dan a bit later.

Dan said that was a great idea. While running up for his shower. Sansa followed hot on his heels. Dan and Sansa went for their shower. Despite having previously bathed together the two wanted a quick shower to freshen up.

Sansa and Dan then threw some casual clothes on. Dan and Sansa walked to her little car. The two drove to Lancel's house. Marina was ready about to head shopping with baby Eugene too.

Sansa offered to take her so that she didn't have to get the bus. Dan went inside to see his cousion. Lancel was in the kitchen reading the instructions for the cot.

''I would paint before making the cot.'' Dan told his cousion. Lancel went to get the paint from the spare room. Dan took one wall Lancel the other. The two spent the whole morning painting walls.

At the mall.

Sansa was talking with Marina. While in a clothes shop.

''So nice not too look at tech or game stuff.'' Sansa went to Marina. She loved Dan but he would never buy new clothes if not for her.

''Lancel is the same. Clothes shopping is a chore with these boys.'' Marina said back gesturing to the baby. Eugene slept in his pushchair.

''Ohh this is nice.'' Sansa said at a shirt. Marina nodded it was a blue shirt.

''Well Lancel heard from Dan you have a thing when you go underwear shopping.'' Marina went to Sansa.

''What you mean me buying my lingerie. I send him pictures. It is true and a good way too keep relationship fresh.'' Sansa said to Marina.

''When you've had the second baby come with me and i'll help you.'' Sansa said.

Lancel's house

Dan and Lancel were waiting for the paint to dry. Dan said it would be an idea to get a drink now. The sun was pouring into the room. Lancel tossed Dan a cold soda from the fridge. Taking one for himself too.

''So excited for baby number 2.'' Dan asked his cousion.

''Of course just hope the baby and Eugene don't fight.'' Lancel said back.

''All siblings argue from time to time. But just be stern.'' Dan said back. His cousion knew he was right. Dan and Lancel got to the building of the baby cot.

It went very well. The two boys had the cot built and in place within 2 hours. The paint was nearly dry and the window being opened allowed a breeze inside and to help dry the paint.

The room was done. The two were sweating buckets in the heat. Dan walked out the room to get his phone. Sansa had text him.

''Hi babe be back soon. Hope this gives you an idea.'' The last part refered to the lingerie picture she sent him over. Dan felt his member. Lancel walked out.

''Is Marina okay? How long?'' He asked frantic.

''Sansa said they be back soon.'' Dan told his cousion. So the two went to wait for the girls.

At mall

Sansa and Marina had left a lingerie store. Sansa had stocked up on stuff to tease Dan with. She told Marina to come back to the store after having the baby. Marina had to agree as what Sansa said could spice her marrige.

Sansa and Marina then went back to the car. Sansa helped break the pushchair down and but the baby chair in the back of the car. Sansa then went to head back to the boys.

Lancel's house

The boys were relaxing watching some TV waiting for the girls to come home. A few moments later Dan heard a car pull up. It was Sansa. The two went out to meet their girls.

Dan pecked Sansa's cheek. Marina then took baby Eugene inside and got Lancel to grab her bags from the car. She had only bought some clothes and cross stitching supplies. Dan then said his goodbye's to head off with Sansa.

Marina and Lancel called out to them. Dan got in Sansa's car.

''So how was it?'' Dan asked her.

''Really nice I helped with a tip for the marrige.'' Sansa said back.

''OH GODS WHAT.'' Dan asked her again.

''Just keep open mind. Besides maybe one day I'll need marrige advice.'' Sansa said back.

At Lancel's

''So I got some tips from Sansa today.'' Marina told her husband.

''Oh yeah what.'' Lancel said back.

''Just keep our marrige fresh.'' Marina replied.

''Sounds cool. I bet her and my cousion try all kinds of weird shit indoors. Remember what happens when we get to involved.'' Lancel said back.

Marina laughed and then went for some water. She did know one thing from Sansa. She would follow the advice as soon as possible.

Elsewhere

Sansa was driving home when she wanted to do something. But she decided to wait till she got home. Dan saw the glint. The two went home.

Lancel house

Marina and Lancel were laughing thinking about Dan and Sansa stuck in the car unable to act on their desires. It was sweet due to having to listen through a phone.


End file.
